This invention relates to wick-watering of potted plants and, more particularly, to a wick support for use in wick-watering of potted plants.
Over the years, many methods have been devised for adding the proper amount of water to potted flowers and plants. The conventional method of adding water to the surface of the soil usually results in under-watering or over-watering of the plant. Improved methods of adding water to potted plants have been devised which employ a wick, one end of which is inserted into the soil and the other end of which freely extends from the bottom of the plant pot. The plant pot is placed into a second, outer pot containing a reservoir of water, whereby the free end of the wick extends into the water. This method of watering, known as wick-watering, relies on the capillary action of the wick to draw water into the soil only as needed, thus preventing over-watering. In addition, the reservoir in the outer pot is capable of supplying water to the plant for several weeks, minimizing the chances of under-watering.
While wick-watering offers an improvement over conventional watering, prior methods of implementing wick-watering possess several disadvantages. For example, when it is desired to adapt a potted plant to wick-watering, it is necessary to insert a wick into the soil through the bottom of the pot. This is usually accomplished by using a pointed instrument which is pushed into the bottom drain hole of the pot to form an opening in the soil for inserting the wick. In many cases, the wick tends to fall out of this opening, depriving the plant of water. In addition, this method of inserting a wick may result in inadequate depth of penetration of the wick into the soil so that the plant roots do not receive adequate water.
Another disadvantage of prior wick-watering methods is that there is no assurance that the free end of the wick is extended to the bottom of the water reservoir in the outer pot. For example, the wick may cling to the bottom or sides of the plant pot, whereby no water is transferred to the soil. Because most pots are opaque in construction, there is no way to determine the position of the free end of the wick once the plant pot is inserted into the outer pot.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wick-watering system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wick support which insures proper insertion of the wick into the plant soil.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wick support which insures proper positioning of the wick in a water reservoir.